How it Starts
by adrianawillstealurcookies
Summary: What if instead of Klaus falling for Caroline, what if he fell for Elena's aunt Felicity. Felicity Smoak is the younger sister of John and Grayson sister but when Jenna and John die she is forced to come back to Mystic Falls for Elena and Jeremy, somewhere along the way she gets turned into a vampire. How will this affect Team Arrow and Oliver? Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak stood in front of Oliver Queen's desk with her hands in front of her clasped together and her posture straight and rigid, very unlike her.

"You want to take some time off? Right now?" Oliver asked in disbelief "With Slade running around?"

"A family issue has come up and I need to be there as soon as possible" Felicity replied not looking him in the eye.

"What kind of issue" Oliver sighed as he rubbed his forehead getting up

"Personal" She said biting her lips refusing to cry in front of him Oliver looked at his partner and assistant

"This isn't about-"

"No Oliver" She interrupted "This is not about you, none of it is. My sister-in-law's sister died, and she was taking care of my niece and nephew. They need me right now"

Oliver stared at her more than he should, before he agreed "Yeah, of course "

Felicity smiled at him for the first time in days, taking his breathe away when it shouldn't. "Thank you and don't worry I left instructions all about knowing how to use and what to know what you're looking for. If you have trouble just call." She answered genuinely walking out the door. She opened again when Oliver called her name, making her turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry" He said looking straight in her eyes.

"I know" She replies smiling sadly "And Oliver?"

He hummed in response

"Thank You" She said before walking out of the office and out of the building. Felicity entered her apartment and laid on her couch groaning.

She sits up and tears flood her eyes as she remembers the phone call she received earlier that week.

_ "Hello" Felicity answered adjusting her glasses as she sat in her usual seat at the liar. _

_"Aunt Liss?" She heard a familiar voiced ask quietly over the phone_

_ "Elena?" Felicity replied "Hey, how are you?"_

_ "I'm… coping" She breathed out Felicity's eyebrows furrowed in confusion_

_ "Oh, how is Jeremy and Jenna?" Elena sobbed quietly_

_ "That's what I came to talk to you about" _

_"Is everything ok?" Felicity asked _

_"Jenna is dead" Elena sobbed _

_"And so is john" Felicity gasped "Oh my god"_

Felicity clutched her head trying to block that memory. She sighed and got off the couch and went to her hall closet and grabbed 2 suitcases.

She filled them up with clothes she would need for the weeks she will be at Mystic Falls for. She grabbed her plain black dress, touching the fabric lightly. It would be the 2nd time she was going to wear it. The first being her brother and his wife's funeral. She collapsed to the floor hugging it to her body as tears streamed down her face. She hasn't spoken to her older brother John in years and she was guilty for not doing so. The last time she talked to Jenna was 2 months before her death when she was talking about her latest beau Alaric who happened to be Elena and Jeremy's history teacher. She had promised Jenna that she wouldn't do a background check which she still held on to even till this day.

She put her things in the taxi and got in tell the taxi man to drive her to the airport. She laid her head against the cold window and watched the buildings and people they passed by.

* * *

She sat in first class thanks to Oliver and sat by the window. When the plane landed on the ground safely, she went through everything, got her bags and got yet another taxi to drive up to the Gilbert residence. She opened the door with her keys and shuffled in.

"Elena? Jeremy?" She called out as she put her suitcases by the door.

"Felicity?" She heard a voice weakly call out She turned and saw Elena standing there on the steps of the living room

"Elena" Felicity said before she caught the young adult in her arms

"Im so happy you're here" She heard Elena say in her ear

"Me too sweetie, where's Jeremy?" Felicity asked

"Upstairs" She answered

"Aunt LIssy" Jeremy said from the stairs

"Jerebear" Felicity cried out in excitement He launched himself in her arms hugging her tightly "Wow you grew a lot, the both of you have." Felicity said

"Aunt Liss. I want you to meet someone. This is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore" Elena said pointing to a boy with bronze hair and green leaf eyes before pointing to another boy.. well man with black hair and crystal blue eyes. "And his brother Damon"

"Felicity Smoak. Younger sister of John and Grayson Gilbert." Felicicty smiled brightly "And yes I do have a diferent last name we have different dads. Not that Im implying that that there were just my half brothers and not my full brothers but statistically speaking- 3 2 1. Hi, Im Felicity Smoak"

Damon looked at her amused "Hello as you know I'm Damon Salvatore" He grabbed her hand and kissed it before smirking as her cheeks started to get red from blushing.

"Nice to meet you, and you too Stefan" Felicity added not wanting to leave the young brother left out.

"The uh the funeral is tomorrow " Elena informed her now only living relative besides her brother.

Felicity squeezed her shoulder in comfort "Its going to be ok. Im going to be staying here for a while"

"But what about work?" Jeremy asked worried for his aunt's safety

"I can work from here. Don't worry I have everything covered" Felicity reassured them hugging them both not noticing the worried glances exchanged by the four. "I'll go bring my stuff to…."

"You can bunk in Jenna's room" Elena sniffed

"Yeah, sure" Felicity said not wanting to go in there but grabbed her bags and started up the stairs

"Here let me help you with that" Jeremy offered helping her up the stairs leaving Stefan, Damon and Elena to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

Felicity woke up the morning feeling confused forgetting where she was.

She looked around the room and a rush of emotions filled her as she squeezed her eyes and rubbed them. She got up and looked at the time 2 hours before the funeral was going to start.

She took a long shower And got out drying her hair and brushed her teeth. She let her hair fall into its wavy state and went to curl it.

She put on her black cap sleeved scoop neck dress. She put on her make up and left her lips painted red. She slipped on her black pumps and was left with a little bit more than 30 mintues.

She stared at herself in the mirror putting on her jewelry and sighed. Twisting her body and inspecting to see if there were anything misplaced.

She left the room and started towards Jeremy's but found it to be empty. She then headed towards Elena's room and found the two of them hugging each other.

Felicity cleared her throat causing them to separate "Can I join on this hugging session?" Jeremy chuckled while Elena smiled warmly and they both held their arms out signaling for her to join in. She hugged them both and they stayed like that for a few mintues, some one came In and cleared their throats.

"You guys ready?" The male voice asked

"Alaric, I'd like you to meet our other aunt from our dad's side Felicity" Elena said

Felicity smiled at him sadly "Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, uh you too" Alaric answered and gestured for them to leave

* * *

Once the funeral ended it was just the Salvatore brothers, Alaric, Elena's 2 best friends, and the last 3 of the gilbert blood.

They all watched as Elena place flowers on Jenna and John's grave. Elena lightly touched her parents grave and tears filler her eyes.

Felicity watched and sobbed as she held onto Jeremy.

This is the 2nd worst day of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity took Elena and Jeremy to Grill while Alaric sat with Damon at the bar, Stefan no where to be seen.

"So what are you kids getting" Felicity asked as she opened her menu, her perfectly pink polished finger nails gripping it tightly, Scanning at the choices in front of her.

"I usually just get the bacon cheese burger with a side of curly fries" Jeremy said not even looking at the menu

"Great I guess I'll get the same" She cheered "Maybe with a beer. I feel like getting slightly intoxicated and you Elena?"

"Hmm?" Elena replied looking at her aunt

"What are you getting" Felicity repeated

"Oh um. I'm not that hungry" Elena said looking around most likely Stefan "Excuse me"

Elena got up and Felicity followed her with her eyes and watched as Elena approached a very pale Damon at the bar.

"That was weird" Felicity commented

"Yeah, don't read into it too much. Its nothing" Jeremy waved it off as a blonde waiter came up to them.

"Well if it isn't Matt Donovan" Felicity teased

"Felicity, Hey I heard you were in town" Matt smiled

She got up and hugged the soon to be senior "How are you?"

"Eh I've been better" Matt answered

"And Vicky?" Felicity asked

Matt swallowed hard "She uh. She died a while back"

"Oh Mattie" Felicity said hugging the teen tighter "Im sorry"

"Yeah me too" Matt sighed "Anyway, what will you be having"

"2 bacon cheeseburgers, a beer annnddd" Felicity turned to Jeremy "A coke?"

Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"And Elena?" Felicity said scanning the menu

"Don't worry, I'll bring her then usual" Matt promised

"Thanks" Felicity smiled appreciatively

"No prob. I'll be right back with the drinks" He said taking their menus

"So Jeremy" Felicity clasped her hands together "How's school?"

"Fine" Jeremy shrugged

"None of that generic answers. I wanna know school life, friends, extracircular activities, girlfriends, hangout spots, umm things you do with girlfriends. No sex. I refuse to know about your sex life. Not that I'm saying you're not a virgin if you are. I just don't want you to have kids this early on in life. Unless you do want babies but if you don't condoms are a way to go not that you don't have to- 3-2-1."Felicity breathed "How is life?"

Jeremy laughed "Still rambling huh?"

"It's a work in progress" Felicity shrugged off

"Here you go" Matt came back with the food and drinks.

"Thank you" Felicity replied taking sip of beer

Elena rushed to the table "Im going to go with Damon to the boarding house, well his house, he is not feeling good"

"I can't tell. Is he going to be alright?" Felicity said concerned

"I don't know" Elena answered honestly

"Ok I'll stop by with my famous soup" Felicity said taking a bite of her burger "Oh my god this is good"

"You don't have to do that" Elena says biting her lip

Felicity frowned "Im going to though, no offense but do you really think I'd let my seventeen year old niece go to an older man's house alone, and one that I met for like five seconds?"

Elena knew she couldn't argue with her aunt "Ok, Ill see you later"

"Bye" Felicity waved as Elena walked off with Damon.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow

"What?" She asked innocently

"Nothing" Jeremy shook his head

Felicity slightly smirked at him "Finish your food"

Felicity knocked happily on the mohagony door of the boarding house, holding a bowl of homemade chicken soup. Jeremy left at the Gilbert manor with Alaric who was crashing there for the time being on the couch.

The door opened revealing the gorgeous slim brunette.

"I came, as promised" Felicity said

"Yeah, the kitchen is past the living room" Elena said opening the door wide for him to get in, nervously

Felicity entered the threshold, not suspecting anything. "Where is Damon?"

"Upstairs" Elena answered closing the door.

Felicity followed her niece up the stairs and into a bedroom. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed with a deathly pale Damon.

"Hey Damon it's me Felicity" Felicity said

"What are you doing here?" Damon coughed

"Well I heard you were sick and by the looks of it, you seem to be on your deathbed" Felicity joked

"You're not wrong about that" Damon laughed and had a coughing bit

"Its just I'm usually taking care of someone, well my boss and he is not here so you're going to be his sub for now. Look I brought soup" Felicity said waving the bowl around

"I'm not hungry" He groaned

"Too bad" Felicity said taking a spoon out and opening the top "Look I'll even make airplane noises"

Damon chuckled "You should've meet me in 1864, you would've liked me"

Felicity looked at him weird "I have no idea what that means. I'm just going to take that as a hallucination due to your sickness. Even though I've only known you for like what 5 minutes, I like that guy that I meet"

"I'm going to the bathroom" Elena announces leaving the room feeling slightly awkward like walking in on a private moment.

"Open wide" Felicity sang and firmly put the spoon between his lips and in his mouth

Damon chewed on the noodle thoughtfully and savored the flavors exploding in his mouth "This actually tastes really good"

"I know. I made it" Felicity said proudly

Damon groaned loudly in pain and arched his back "Owww"

"Hey, let me help you" Felicity got up from kneeling beside the bed and adjusted his pillows before sitting beside him.

"Thank you" He breathed out

"You welcome" She smiled feeling accomplished at helping.

Damon reminded her of Oliver, which is one of the main reasons she was even there in the first place other than the fact she was not comfortable leaving Elena with a man in his house alone. She saw something in him, a sense of familiarity, that she can't place her finger on, but could also feel the danger radiate from him.

Damon closed his eyes and for some reason Felicity felt sad and she didn't know why.

"Well its me you should be thanking" A cocky voice called out

Felicity turned her face to the doorway "Elena? When did you change, you look great! Not that you didn't before you know its just a nice… change. Sorry "

"Anastasyia?" Elena said shocked like she couldn't believe her eyes

Felicity looked at her in confusion "What? It's me Felicity , don't tell me you caught Damon's sickness"

"Yeah, I got Damon some medicine" Elena said carefully with a glint in her eyes

"You got free" Damon asked opening his eyes as she walked over to him with a bottle

Felicity got up from the bed and across the room

"Yup, finally" 'Elena' replied tilting the bottle into his mouth

"And you still came here?" he said

Felicity looked at them not sure what to do.

"I owed you one" She answered patting his cheek

'Elena' got up and took a look at Felicity, taking in her appearance as if trying to memorize her "I'll see you later"

"Are you going to look for Stefan?" Felicity asked

"Oh Stefan" 'Elena' said "He is paying for the medicine from an old friend, Klaus"

"What" Damon replied shooting out of bed grunting

Felicity rushed over to him "Be careful"

'Elena' snorted "Looks like you have one more girl wrapped around you finger, Felicity I'd be careful. And I wouldn't expect Stefan anytime soon''

Felicity rose an eyebrow at her ''What's wrong with you?"

'Elena' just smirked at her making Felicity shiver in fear a bit not recognizing her niece.

She slantured out the door with Felicity staring after her. She then turned to stare at Damon and he looked back at her with fear.

"Wha-" Felicity questioned

"I'm back" Elena entered the room

"You changed again. Oh god this is making my head hurt" Felicity said "Ill meet you back at the house, and when you come back you better have some answer"

With that Felicity turned on her heels and went out into the cold night. She actually walked to the boarding house and now here she was in the middle of the night. The breeze rippled through her dress and she tugged her jacket tighter. She was halfway to the house when she felt eyes on her. She looked around the town square finding nothing, she picked up the pace when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Felicity stuttered

"Whatever" The male voice said

Felicity looked up at the man suddenly intrigued by the accent

"Anastaysia" the blonde-blue eyed stranger gasped

"That is the second time being call that" Felicity mutter "No, it's actually Felicity"

The man pursed his lips "Kl- Nik, my name is Nik"

"Well Nik, I should be heading home" Felicity answered nervously

"Yeah, sure. I'll leave you too it" Nik grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly making her blush brightly "I hope to run into you one day again, love"

"Yeah" Felicity felt herself say, making her want to lightly smack herself for forgetting stranger danger. Something about this man made her skin crawl slightly like Damon but shrugged it off.

He finally let her hand go and she made her way to the house. She found Alaric to be already asleep on the couch. She opened the door to Jeremy's room and saw him fast asleep in his bed. She slowly closed the door lightly and made her way to Jenna's old room.

She sat on the bed and yanked her shoes off along with her dress. Putting on a pair of plaid pj pants and a plain white-t. She collapsed on the bed feeling exhausted she felt that, what happened tonight should be the last of her helping but we all know she can never keep that promise. She checked her phone and found texts from the people of Starling City sending their condolences. She turned her phone off and the lamp from beside her bed. She put her glass on the mini dresser beside her bed and fell fast asleep. Hoping tomorrow would be better.

_Now who the hell is Anastasyia and why do people keep calling me that?_

* * *

**Hello people reading this story!**

**I'd like to thank you guys, you are awesome and to answer some questions Felicity will be going back to Starling City but not for a while. I actually have planned on what Vampire Diaries episode is when she will be leave and by then she would already be a vampire by then.**

**There will be Damon/Felicity but mostly friendship maybe a kiss or 2 but nothing serious and some flirting.**

**I don't know whether or not it will be Klaus/Felicity or Oliver/Felicity but one will be endgame. I don't know comment who you would like to see and take the votes in consideration and try to play it into the story**

**When she does go back their will be some Vampire Diaries action going on a bit in the city maybe interfering with Team Arrow's work. **

**-Adriana xoxo**


End file.
